The Butler and His Cat
by xXEroAndBakaXx
Summary: Sebastian cat, Aly, has a secret.  Seb/OC Warning: Swearing and Light Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is our first fan fiction together. Our separate accounts are BlueAndBlackRoses and o0Alyssa0o.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything that you have seen or heard on Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. The only thing we own is the OC and the story line.

* * *

><p><strong>The Butler and His Cat – Chapter 1<strong>

A cat walked down the hall. Her name was Aly. As she walked she noticed some one in front of her. Ew, she shuddered. It was her master's ex-boyfriend. He was a fat man that always wore short shorts. Her master on the other hand was tall, and handsome. He worked in this mansion as a butler to an Earl. The little cat shuddered again at the thought of _her _master with this man.

She ran off before the weirdo in shorts could see her. She didn't want to get involved with him.

She came across a quiet room. _Ah just what I have been looking for, s_he thought to herself.

She had been looking for a quiet, empty, and peaceful room to sleep in. Maybe if she was lucky her master will come and bring her some warm milk for her and himself. Secretly her master was a cat himself. He was a cat demon. I guess you could call him a neko. She had a secret too but she couldn't tell anyone about that.

Secretly she loved her master. Not in a pet to master kind of a way but a human to human kind of way. She could not let her master know that she was in love with him because her master liked men, not women, or so she thought.

"~Sebby~" her masters name was called out by high-pitched, man-trying-to-be-a-girl, kinda voice.

She knew immediately who it was. It was 'Sebby's' current boy friend, Grell. She sighed. Now her peace was ruined. She had hardly even sat down when this moron in red came along. She hated all of 'Sebby's' boyfriends. In fact she wanted to claw their eyes out at times (mainly the fatty in short-shorts, ew). She shuddered and gagged every time she thought, smelt, heard, saw etc. etc. etc. she wanted to gag. Her white, furry face started to turn green with all this though of the fatty, and she had to search for the nearest open window, or even better Grell's shoes.

She spotted some red and black high-heeled shoes and ran for them and threw up everything in her stomach on top of them. She saw the girly shinigami get a scarlet handkerchief out of his pocket. He daintily wiped off the vomit from his shoe.

"Fucking cat" he mumbled to himself. "I don't care if my Sebby-chan likes them, it doest change that I hate them!"

Aly could see him reach for his death scythe, a red chainsaw that made an ominous whirring noise. _Oh shit _she thought. She started to sprint down the halls of the mansion with Grell right behind her.

"Grell! What are you doing?" the handsome butler, Sebby (or Sebastian which was his actual name), exclaimed.

Grell stopped in his tracks and Aly bounded over to the safety of her master's legs. She stuck her tongue out at Grell, both of them know that he was going to get told off.

"You know how I feel about my cats, Grell, especially Aly. I have told you countless times before to leave them alone." Sebastian had his 'blank' expression on, but Aly could tell that he was not happy.

Aly felt warm and fuzzy inside to know that her master would stand up for her against his boyfriend.

Grell was horrified. _How dare he pick the _cat _over me!_ Then he blushed "Oh Sebby. I love it when you are mad and get possessive! You look so sexy!" he said as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

Aly started fake gagging to get Sebastian's attention. Sebastian pried Grell off him and looked at Aly to make sure she was alright.

The fatty in short-shorts came round the corner. "Hey, Red-Head, that's my boyfriend that you are fawning all over!" Fatty said.

"Oh really? I think you are slightly disillusioned." Grell replied and promptly slapped him across the face.

The fat man gasped and without hesitation slapped back. And so began the slap fight. Back and forth the slaps went, until they found themselves pinned to a wall by very sharp, very deadly knives and forks. "If you don't be quiet you will disturb the Young Master" Sebastian pointed out slightly pissed off.

"What are you doing here George?" Sebastian asked as Aly wound herself around her master's legs. Rubbing up and down them purring.

"What's wrong with wanting to come and see my sexy beast of a boyfriend?" George said, his voice high-pitched and annoying.

_What did Sebastian see in this guy? _Aly thought to herself.

Aly could see that the sun was setting. _Oh crap I need to get out of here._ She didn't care what fatty had to say anyway.

Aly ran. She didn't want anyone, particularly a certain butler, to find out who and what she is.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> We don't know how often we will be able to update. We only get time about once a week to write together ( In our Modern History class ;) ). We will try for once a month. Also please feel free to give us suggestions! We would love ideas. One more thing sorry if Aly is referred to as Blair we had to change her name please let us know if this happened.

Please Review and Tell Us What You Think!

Its Not Hard To Click the Button and Write a Few Words!  
>Hugs and Kisses from Sebastian if You Do!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is our first fan fiction together. Our separate accounts are BlueAndBlackRoses and o0Alyssa0o.

We are so sorry this is so late, but we did warn you! Ero just can't get off her lazy ass and type it up! We have the next four chapters written they just need typing up.

The previous chapter has been slightly edited so that it links in with this one. We don't really have any planning we just go with the flow of the story and make it up as we go along. It is not necessary to read the previous chapter again for this one to make sense, we just did it so it will make more sense for people who are reading this for the first time. Dated: 6/9/2011

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything that you have seen or heard on Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. The only thing we own is the OC and the story line.

**The Butler and His Cat – Chapter 2**

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian inquired after being called to Ciel's office.

"We are going to London today, so get the carriage ready." Ciel said

Sebastian sighed and left the room to obey is Master's orders. He was tired (which was a _very_ unusual thing for him) because he had spent most of the night trying to find his beloved pet, Aly. She seemed to have run of and he could not find her anywhere.

* * *

><p>When Sebastian had prepared the carriage he strode to his Master's office.<p>

"The carriage is ready my Lord." Sebastian said while bowing low hand to his chest, in front of his Master.

Ciel got up from his chair and walked to the carriage. As he was doing so he noticed that his butler was acting strangely today.

He looked at him "Sebastian, what is bothering you?" Ciel usually would not have cared what other people problems were but if Sebastian was distracted it might lead to him being kidnapped or hurt.

"Why do you ask Master?" Sebastian inquired.

"You seem distracted." He answered.

"It's nothing My Lord. Please worry about unnecessary things."

"Tsk" Ciel looked out the widow and watched the scenery rush past.

As they made their way to London, Sebastian thought about where Aly could be. It seemed like a matter of minutes had passed when the carriage halting signified their arrival in London. Sebastian opened the door for his Master and Ciel stepped out onto the cobble stone street.

It was cold in London. There was snow covering the ground. Sebastian's thoughts once again went to Aly worrying about the cold weather making her sick.

_I have to focus on my Master, I cannot get distracted. _Sebastian thought.

Ciel and Sebastian entered the post office. Ciel needed to pick up his new cane that he had ordered.

"Have you come here for your Father?" the shopkeeper said as they entered the store.

"We have come to collect the Master's cane." Sebastian stated. He passed the piece of paper to the shopkeeper.

"Ah this cane." he said as he opened the draw. "I wonder who would use such a short cane?" he said to himself.

Ciel was not impressed with this seemingly innocent question.

"I wonder why a child would need a -" the shopkeeper was cut short by the cane almost poking his eye out.

"It is a wonderful cane, lacking even the slightest dent." Sebastian said coming to his Masters defence. The shopkeeper was flabbergasted.

Sebastian placed a bag of money on top of the counter in front of the shopkeeper. "Keep the change" Sebastian said as he turned around to leave the shop.

Ciel and Sebastian walked out the shop just as a young woman was walking past. Sebastian stepped out first, needing to open the door of the shop and the carriage for his Master, and collided with the lady passing the door.

Sebastian quickly grasped the young woman's arm so that she would not land on the floor. He looked at her. She was quite beautiful, with long pale hair and fair skin. The boxes that she had previously been holding were scattered around her. She went to pick them up but Sebastian was too quick and had already collected them up and now held them in her hands.

"I am sorry Ma'am. Please forgive me." He apologised while holding out the boxes for her. He paused when he looked into her eyes.

They were a startling purple. As he looked into her eyes he had a sense of déjà vu. It felt like he had looked into these eyes before.

"Thankyou" she smiled as she grabbed the boxes and hurried towards her destination.

Sebastian watched as she walked away.

"Sebastian!" an annoying voice pierced his thoughts. "Get you heads out of the clouds and open the carriage door for me!" the young Earl demanded.

Ciel had been waiting for over five minutes for his butler to open the door for him.

"Sorry My Lord" Sebastian replied as he opened the door to the carriage.

They got into the carriage and Sebastian carefully shut the door.

"Honestly! What is wrong with you!" Ciel exclaimed.

Sebastian didnt reply as he was deep in thought once again. Ciel sighed deeply.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back to the manor the butler and his Master opened the doors to mayhem. Ciel's servants were running around the house attempting to catch a mouse. Suddenly a whit blur appeared and the mouse was gone. Aly had come out of nowhere and caught the mouse in her mouth. Oh the benefits of having cats.<p>

Sebastian sighed in relief. _Two birds killed with one stone_ he thought to himself. He had finally found Aly (or she had found him) and the mouse had been eliminated. He picked up Aly and started to pet her.

"It's like you're having a love affair with her." Ciel muttered to himself, but Sebastian didn't miss it and smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>If you hadn't noticed there were some direct quotes from the anime. Or of the subtitles on the anime in Japanese. Sorry if this was kinda a boring chapter. It does get more interesting! Hopefully it won't take us as long to get the next chapter out! :( Thanks for reading!<p>

Please Review and Tell Us What You Think!

Let Us Know What We Can Improve On!

Its Good Exercise for the Hand Muscles to Do a Little Typing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This is our first fan fiction together. Our separate accounts are BlueAndBlackRoses and A Serendipity (formally o0Alyssa0o).

We know We know. It's been a loooong time. Weam sorry! It's all Ero's fault (again) she hasn't been bothered to type it up (again!). She WILL try harder though! Baka will make sure she does so don't worry

Thoughts

"Speech"

**Disclaimer**: Why the hell would we be writing fanfictions if we could make this a reality?

**The Butler and His Cat – Chapter 3**

Aly was purring in her master's arms, he didn't want to let go of her or let her leave his side… which was a bad thing for Aly.

Well she could worry about that later, when the time came.

"Sebby-chan" A high-pitched voice called out. _O gosh_, Aly thought in accordance with the statement and the body of Grell tearing around the corner riding his chainsaw of all things.

"Sebby-chan? Where are you my love?" Grell exclaimed.

Sebastian sighed. Even though Grell was his boyfriend, it wasn't a boyfriend out of choice. His young master found it very amusing to use him as a bargaining tool.

Grell jumped off his chainsaw and launched himself at Sebastian wrapping his arms around the unfortunate man in the process. Aly, who was still in Sebastian's arms, yowled and jumped out of the way of the disgusting creature known as Grell.

"Sweetie can we go out tonight?" He bats his eyelashes persuasively.

Sebastian saw Ciel staring daggers at him in the corner of his eye. "Of course, Grell" Sebastian said reluctantly. "That is if my master allows me to." He looked at Ciel, pleading with him to say 'no'.

"Of course Sebastian. You need a little time off sometimes!" Ciel said with a slight smirk. Sebastian groaned quietly to himself.

Grell plastered his lips to the seething demons lips and gave him a quick sloppy kiss.

Ciel walked away, chuckling to himself, and left the two 'lovers' in peace.

"A romantic candle lit dinner would be just so magical! What do you think my love?" Grell inquired.

"Fine" Sebastian growled. "If you organise it I will be there" With that said he strode off to finish up the chores in the mansion with a very noticeable black aura surrounding him.

"Yay!" Grell said while leaping in the air. He then skipped off down the hall to start the preparations for his dinner date.

Meanwhile Aly walked down another hall towards the kitchen. She wanted to have some warm milk. _Maybe Bard will get me some if he hasn't blown up the place. _

As she walk she looked at the beautiful paintings on the walls until she heard a large BANG which pulled her eyes away from the walls and towards the kitchen. She had not doubt what that noise was, it was quite obvious. She was sure that when she reached the kitchen she would find a burnt Bard, a black kitchen, and a cross Sebastian. It was a common place for Bard, the chef of the mansion, to create explosions in the kitchen. Welcome to the life in the Phantomhive household.

* * *

><p>She walked into the kitchen and did indeed find what she had predicted.<p>

"I thought it would cook quicker if I used a little dynamite." Bard explained to an annoyed looking butler. _Heh, that's what he says every time. _Aly mused as she watched for what her master would do next.

Sebastian was just standing there with his characteristic blank expression but his lips were slightly curved down. _Bard is going to get a beating_, Aly thought.

Sebastian was **not** impressed and Bard knew that too. Both Aly and Brad waited for what Sebastian would do.

"Get out" Sebastian said softly. Way scarier than if he had said it any other way.

Bard scurried past Sebastian and out the kitchen.

"Meow" Aly said, attempting to gain her masters and attention not just to get her milk but she knew it would calm him down too.

He looked at her and his face softened visibly and he sighed. "Why do I put up with this?" Sebastian pondered "Why can't humans be like cats?" He picked Aly up and started petting her.

Aly purred and rubbed her head against his arm. She wondered what went through her master's mind. She had noticed that he had been quite distracted today. He had actually spilt some tea while serving Ciel, which was **very **unlike him,

Sebastian looked at her. "At least I have you" He said softly with just a hint of a smile.

* * *

><p>So that's it! We hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be the date between Sebby and Grell! See ya next time!<p>

We are not going to ask for review because Ero has been a bad girl and doesn't deserve it; but we would still appreciate it if you had mercy and did! :D


End file.
